Crazier
by YukixVampire
Summary: this is my first story on here and this is a FaiXOC love story, the fluff stops after the 4th chapter, it gets really sad and harder to read. just warning you.
1. The New Kid

Crazier

Prologe & Chapter 1 : The New Kid

Name: Ali

Age: 15

Looks: Long dark blue hair, and Blue eyes

Personality: Extremly shy, loves to sing but doesn't talk to any one and has a secret even though

she doesn't talk to anyone she can talk to others with her mind and she can talk she just chooses

not to.

Likes: Singing, swimming, playing guitar, writting, reading, volenteering (animal shelter, libaray),

Dislikes: Being alone, being bullied, crying, death, hate, and people that make up rumors about her.

Friends: She didn't have any friends until a new kid came to her school and swept her off her feet

_____________________________________________________________________________

I do not own tsubasa chronicle or the songs Crazier, Our song, You belong with me, they are own

by Clamp and Taylor Swift.

_____________________________________________________________________________

~Story Start~

It was a day just like any other until my homeroom teacher told us that there was a new kid that

was going to be in our class and then there was a knock on the door and in came what looked like

the nicest person in the world, he had blonde hair and bright sappire blue eyes.

Teacher: Why don't you introduce yourself

Boy: Well my name is Fai Flowright and I'm hopeing to make lots of new friend and find that

special girl I've been looking for.

Ali in her head: Hmm I wonder what kind of girl he's looking for.

Fai: Ah is this seat taken

Ali: *jumps* says really quietly: no go ahead

Fai: thank you

Ali in her head: I can't belive he heard that

Fai: My name is Fai what's yours?

Ali really quiet: Ali my name is Ali nice to meet you

Fai: Ali that's a really nice name

Kids in class: I can't belive the new kid chose to sit with her, she's a freak she doesn't even talk

how can any one like her.

Ali heards this and runs out of the classroom crying and the kids in her class just laugh and then Fai

steps in.

Fai: How can you people be so mean she's actully nice and I know that she's shy that's why I

went to talk to her because she looked so sad over there all by herself, you what I'm going to find her

and all of you can go to Hell for been like that.

As Fai runs after Ali the rest of the class just sits there stunned, then Fai hears someone singing.

Fai: I wonder who's singing cause she has a beautiful voice.

Ali:

I'd never gone with the wind 

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door theres so much more  
I never seen it before  
I was tryin to fly  
But i couldnt find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like im falling  
And i'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Fai followed the song until he found Ali and she had tear stains down her cheeks and what looked

like blood on her shirt's sleeve. So Fai ran over to her.

Ali: *looks up* Fai why did you follow me and why do you care?

Fai: Ali I want to be your friend, I care about all my friends and that song you were singing was

beautiful.

Ali: *blushs* Thank you I didn't write the song, I just really like it

Fai: Why don't we go back to class before the teacher sends out a search party for us.

Ali: *laughs* Ok Fai.

Fai grabs Ali hand and she starts to blush really bad.


	2. Can I Trust You?

Crazier Chapter 2: Can I trust you?

I do not own tsubasa chronicle, harry potter or our song, crazier, you belong with

me, every part of me, one in a million or he could be the one.

________________________________________________________________

Ali's view

Me and Fai have been friends for about a week now and last Saturday he took

me to see the new Harry Potter movie: Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince and

there something different about Fai as if he was trying to hint me by taking me to see that

movie, hmmm maybe Fai's a wizard. Well whatever he is I think that this Saturday I'll take to

the lake that my brother used to take me to when I was little, if your wondering why he stopped

taking me to it is because he died when I was 10 and I tryedto save his I life but I couldn't

because I didn't know how to do CPR and he drowned to death (my brother isn't dead he's

still alive, I just want Ali and Fai to be able to relate).

~Saturday~

I was waiting for Fai to get here I gave a map to this place cause not many people

know about it, scratch that NOBODY knows about this place me and my brother were out

exploring one day and found it. Oh that must be Fai, and speak of the devil there he is.

Ali: Hey Fai, you manged to find your way here.

Fai: Yeah, it was easy once I figured out were to start from, i'm also wondering why

you wanted to have me came here cause this place has a depressing feeling to it.

Ali: It's depressing because my brother died here 5 years ago and I've been comming

here everyday after school and all day during the weekends and I bing flowers here once

a week for him *start to cry* and if your wondering why I trust you so much is because I have

this weird feeling that you his reincarination of him and if think I'm crazy I don't care *Fai hugs

Ali*

Fai: I don't think your crazy, I respect you for telling me this and the truth is I lost my twin brother

Yuui when I was younger, he was killed right in front of me and after that my mother killed herself

and my father is in jail for killing my brother and I'm now living here with a foster family, now

who's the crazy one.

Ali: Your not crazy and I thought I had a rought childhood but, I can't belive that your

smiling after all that, unless it's a fake smile

Fai: Normally I put on a fake smile so that people won't worry about me but, lately

all of my smiles have been real because of you.

Ali: *blushes* Thanks I think after my brother died I didn't speak to anyone but I

taught myself a new way of communication: telepathy and now I can talk to others

with me mind and I'm now teaching myself another form of telepathy and that is being

able to sence other peoples emotions.

Fai: Well since you told me one of your big secrets so I guess I should tell you that

I'm a wizard or magician if you don't want to for the formal talk I thought taking you

to see that Harry Potter movie might of gave you a hint.

Ali: Trust me Fai I had a feeling that was the reason why you took me to see that movie

*Fai leans into kiss Ali* Ali's thoughts: OMG my first kiss *kisses Fai back*

Fai: *finishes kiss* Ali I know I haven't known you that long but I feel like I've known

you my whole life and what I'm trying to say is that I Love You Ali

Ali: I love you too Fai *leans into kiss him again*


	3. Truth between friends

Crazier chapter 3- Truth between friends

I don't own Tsubasa chronicle or any other animes by clamp

~Ali's view~

I was walking back from the lake with Fai, I trusted him enough to tell him one of my biggest

secrets that I had hanging over me for the past five years.

"Fai I need to tell you something that my parents don't even know about" I said nervously

" What's that now?" he said

" I've tried to kill myself about 3 times since I lost my brother and it's getting worse, please I'm begging you

please don't tell anyone about this because I really don't need anymore therapy." I said

" That is bad but, why don't you want anyone to know?" he asked

" When I was 10, I was outgoing, happy and head cheerleader, then my brother died and I went into depression,

quit cheerleading and started writing songs about my brother." I told him

" Wait you were a head cheerleader and now you're a song writer, you think I could hear one of your songs?"

he asked

" Sure I guess this one is called I miss you (this is really by Miley Cyrus)" I said

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

" That's all I have done so far" I said

" Well I think it's really good and here's my house " he said

" Really this is were your living at?" I asked

" Yeah why?" he asked

" because I live right next door and I won't be at school Monday" I said

" Cool and why won't you be at school Monday?" he said

" I just need a day to sort out my emotions" I said

" oh ok, I was wondering who's room is the black one with the balcony?"he asked

" it was my brother's but, now it's the only place I can fall asleep in and it's the only

I can write my songs in" I replied. "I'll knock on the widow by the balcony, after my parents

are done interrogating me about where I was at"

" over protective parents" he said sarcastically

" yep, they've been like that since I was 12 and that was only because I started cutting myself

and trust me you don't want to see my arms" I said

" ok I believe you for now but I still want to see how bad you really are and that room by

the balcony is my room for now" he said

"ok then, I'll see you in a bit" I said going into my house

I was hoping that my parents would ask me random and annoying questions.

" where were you at Ali" my mom asked

" I went out to see Sakura and Touya to see how they were" I lied

" how are they doing?" my mom asked

" I don't know they weren't home" I said

" oh ok, then" she said

" I'll be upstairs if you need me" I said

I went to my actually room and put on a ice blue dress, grabbed my guitar and went to get Fai. When

I got to the balcony, I that Fai was already there waiting for me and he was wide-eyed when he saw me

in my dress.

" what is it a bit too much?" I asked

" no you look beautiful in your dress" he said

" thank you" I said with a blush

The hours went on and I fell asleep so he put me in the bed and left through the balcony.


	4. Your kicking me out?

Crazier Chapter 4- Your kicking me out

I don't own tsubasa or any other anime by clamp

I'd like to thank my classmate Brittney for giving me the idea for this chapter ( extra character names Maru & Moro, Watanuki for my reference)

" Ali wake up NOW!" my mother yelled

" What?.............." I said

" Found out that you were never at Sakura and Touya's, so me and your father have

decided to kick you out you have 90 minutes to pack and we don't care where you

go as long as your gone" she yelled at me again

" ok fine god why are you being such a bitch all of a sudden?" I asked fighting the tears.

" your depression has become so bad that me and your father can't take it anymore"

she said.

Once she left my room I started to pack up my stuff, hoping that Fai didn't hear

my mom yelling at me. I couldn't take it, my eyes were starting to blur, so I

finally let the tears fall and for some reason it felt like drops of acid were falling

from my eyes, then out of nowhere Fai appear.

" I heard yelling what happened?" he asked.

" My parents are kicking me out, because they think I'm too depressed for them to

handle, and I think that what my mother told me is a load of crap" I said thought the sobs.

" Omg do you have any where to go?" he asked.

" No I don't" I said starting to cry again

" Don't worry I'll see if my the family I'm staying with, will let you stay with them too"

he said wrapping his arms around me in a comforting way.

" ok " I said to agree.

" I'll be right back just give me a second" he said disappearing out through the balcony.

I continued to pack just throwing all of my clothes into a huge suitcase. Once I had that

done I grabbed a smaller suit case and went to my brother's room with both bags. When

I got to my brother's room I saw that my guitars were gone and I thought, Fai must have

came to get them, so I went to my brother's closet and grabbed a few of his hooeys and

a bunch of pictures from when we were kids. Just seeing the pictures made me cry.

" Are you ok?" Fai asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine just looking at some old pictures of me and my brother and did your

foster family say that I could stay with you?" I asked.

" Yeah it's ok with them" he said.

" that's good………….so what your foster mother's name anyway?" I asked

" Yuuko, why?" he asked.

" Yuuko…. weird my god mother has the same name" I said

" Well are you done packing?" he asked

" Just about, I'm just got to pack the twilight saga" I said

" What's the twilight saga?" he asked

I giggled and said " it's a series of books"

"Oh that makes sense, and I'll take this bag of stuff over k" he said

" yeah go ahead I'll meet you by the tree by the balcony" I said

" see you in a bit" he said

After I finished packing I went down stairs and left my house and slammed the door  
behind me.

" Fai you up there" I said

" yeah, let me send down a rope for your bag" he said

" what you except me to climb up the tree I could break a nail" I said in a whinny girl voice

Fai just laughed at me little joke, while I started to climb up the tree. Once I was sitting

on the same branch as he was, I heard someone yell and then a crash.

" Oh great there at it again" he groaned

" who's at what again?" I asked

"Yuuko and Watanuki" he said

"I used to play with someone named Wataunki when I was a kid, what are the odds

that he's the same person" I said

" slim to none and slim just left town" he said

" oh very funny" I said slapping his arm

" don't you think we should go inside before Yuuko and Wataunki kill each other, no joke"

he said

" ok" I said as he helped me in through the window, the first thing I heard when I got into

the room was Justin Bieber's song: One time.

" Justin Bieber seriously Fai" I said

" I didn't leave it on…. Maru & Moro must have put it on as a joke" he said nervously

" sure they did" I said

" Come on I think it's time you meet Yuuko and Wataunki" he said

" ok then" I said

" are you scared ?" he asked

" yes of course I am" I said

" don't worry, there really nice" he said

" you better be right" I said

When we got down the stairs everything was quiet it felt as if people were staring at

me, which made feel even more nervous then I already was and the worse part was

I felt like I was gonna be sick.

" It's really nice to see you Ali" someone said snapping back to reality. I looked up to

see the smiling face of my God-mother Yuuko.

" Yu…Yuuko I can't believe it what are the odds" I said

"it's just weird way how fate works right" a familiar voice said

"Wataunki is that really you wow you look different" I said

" Thanks I think" he said

Then the questions started coming from everyone in the room but I managed and

it went on like that for hours.


End file.
